


Unexpected

by writingaboutniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hair dresser Harry, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smutt, Solo Artist Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaboutniall/pseuds/writingaboutniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry the hairdresser, building up more than a quiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This idea comes from my lovely Marleen. If she wouldn't have such crazy ideas than I probably wouldn't even been writing. She's NiallsOfficialHoney on tumblr, make sure to follow her :)

Niall sits down in his chair, signing while he grabs his phone from his pocket. It’s not that he’s bothered or anything, he actually loves getting his hair done, loves when someone touches his hair. He’s just a bit bored of it. Every day feels the same - nothing’s ever different. Well, maybe the city he plays in. The places he’s at always change. But the routine, before the shows start - always the same.   
  
So he sighs again, getting a bit annoyed that Lou still isn’t here, when he hears a door open. A very tall, young man steps in. Brown curls hang loosely around his defined face. Green, friendly eyes meet his and a small, shy smile is playing on the boy’s lips. He looks like he’s around Niall’s age, maybe a bit younger. And he’s toned, very toned. Very beautiful, Niall notices.   
  
He raises a brow when the boy continues to step in, unsure about his actions.   
  
“Hi, can I help you?” Niall asks, getting up from his chair to lead the boy out, he’s probably lost or something.   
  
The boy gives him another shy smile, stepping further into the room and towards Niall, sticking his hand out for Niall to grab it.   
  
“Hi, I’m Harry. I’m actually here to help you.” He says quietly but confident, but still a dark shade of pink on his cheeks. Giving Niall’s hand a firm shake. “Lou’s sick, she called me to take over the job of doing your hair.” He explains.   
  
“Oh, yeah, that’s why she’s late then, makes sense.” He says, more to himself than to the boy, Harry. And then he realizes he’s still holding onto Harry’s hand. He looks down at them, giving Harry’s hand another squeeze before he lets go. “I’m Niall.” He says, “Should probably get back in my chair then.” He gives Harry a grin and gets a breathy chuckle in return.   
  
“Right, I’m not sure what to do, tho. But Lou sent me a list with how to work and a picture of your hair. So I guess it’ll go alright then.” He says, more reassuring himself than explaining to Niall.   
  
And Niall isn’t actually bothered at all. It’s nice to see a new face, nice to talk to someone who he doesn’t know yet. And it’s also nice to have such a handsome man touching his hair.   
  
“Right,” Harry says again, standing behind Niall and spraying his hair, getting it wet. “Okay, first gonna massage the roots,” he reads off the list. Saying it more to himself than to Niall. It’s nothing but a soft murmur but still, Niall can hear it. And he really, really enjoys it.  
  
The boy got such a deep voice, a bit raspy and raw. Especially when he mutters like this, under his breath.   
  
And then his large fingers knot into Niall’s hair. Massaging the roots, scratching over his scalp. And it feels so good. Lou’s always a bit rough, hands going fast and hard through his hair. But Harry’s fingers are soft and gentle. Not only taking care of his hair but also his head.   
  
He closes his eyes for a bit and a soft hum escapes from his mouth. It’s gone and out before he even noticed he’s done it, eyes flying open to look at Harry in the mirror. Hoping he didn’t make Harry feel uncomfortable.   
  
Harry did notice, tho. Stopped massaging his scalp and looking at Niall via the mirror, a deep blush on his cheeks.   
  
“Right”, he mutters again, ready to move on to the next step. Not saying a word about what just happened.   
  
He looks at the list again and looks up at the bottles, reading over the labels quickly. He can’t seem to find what he’s looking for, tho, so Niall decides to step in. He went through this enough, knows the next step and what product comes with it.   
  
He reaches out for the right bottle, surf spray, and hands it to Harry. He looks up and meets Harry’s eyes when their fingers touch around the bottle. A small smile and blush on Harry’s cheeks.   
  
Sorry, thank you.” He says to Niall, bringing the bottle close to his body while he turns around to stand behind Niall’s chair again.   
  
And Niall can’t believe himself, can’t believe that he’s this thrown off by a boy doing his hair, by Harry doing his hair. His skin, the tips of his fingers that had touched Harry’s, are on fire. They burn, just like Niall’s cheeks. His stomach keeps flipping and his legs keep bouncing. He’s never one to sit still through the styling of his hair but with Harry around, making him feel like that, he probably wont even be able to still through the whole thing at all.   
  
But he needs to control himself, he can’t let this get to him. Can’t let the boy notice that he’s getting the tiniest bit aroused by the boy’s lanky fingers. The way he tugs on his hair ever so gently.   
  
So he acts like he’s not on fire, like his inside isn’t going wild, and Harry seems to do just that, too. He sprays away through his hair. Ruffling through it when needed.   
  
Than he sets the bottle aside, and he’s next to Niall, his body facing Niall’s side. He grabs a brush and the blow dryer from the table and starts to blow-dry Niall’s hair. Brushing it gentle but hard.   
  
And Niall tries to stay still, tries to focus on his breathings but the boy is so close, and he smells really nice. His eyes find its way to Harry’s face, via the mirror. He looks concentrated. The shyness completely whipped off his face now he’s busy doing his job and God, Niall thinks he hasn’t seen anything sexier before. His brows are furrowed deeply, concentrated on the brush and his hair and the blow dryer. And then Niall’s eyes wander to his lips. And Niall can’t do anything than letting a small whimper fall from his mouth. Luckily Harry doesn’t seem to notice, the blow dryer making enough sound to cover it.   
  
His bottom lip is sticking out a bit, like he’s pouting. It’s a bit wet, and _oh so_ pink. His lips look so kissable.   
  
Niall shakes his head, trying to shake the thoughts, the feelings, from his body. It doesn’t help, tho, it only catches Harry’s attention. Who immediately turns off the blow dryer.   
  
“Alright?” He asks worriedly, “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Oh God, I’m so sorry.” He places the brush on the table, a worried look on his face while his hand reaches for his mouth, which is formed in a perfect o.   
  
“No, no, it’s alright, ‘s just the heat of the blow dryer, got a bit to me, I guess.” Niall explains, lies, not able to look up at Harry. “Please, continue, I swear it wasn’t your fault.”   
  
Harry nods, murmurs a soft ‘Okay’ before he puts down the blow dryer as well. He grabs another bottle from the table, spraying some of it in his hands. He rubs his hands together, spreading the stuff all over his fingers.  
  
And Niall can’t look at it, but he also can’t tear his eyes from the scene in front of him. The way the white substance spreads all over Harry’s fingers, covering them with it, till they’re shiny and oily with the substance. If Niall wasn’t already imagining things than he certainly is now.   
  
And before he can do anything about it, he’s feeling an uncomfortable pressure in his underwear. He cusses, soft enough so Harry won’t hear, while he shifts around in his chair. Trying to cover up the growing problem in his way too tight jeans.    
  
Harry doesn’t really notice, the look of concentration back on his face while he tugs at the ends of Niall’s hair, styling and finishing it up now. He’s back at Niall’s side again, leaning a bit forward, over Niall’s body, to tug at some hair at the other side of Niall’s head. And Niall can’t help but notice how tight Harry’s jeans are. Perfectly fitted, he must say. He can’t really look anywhere else than, well, Harry’s crotch, really. Since it’s practically been shoved in his face.   
  
Harry straightens his body again, taking a step back while he wipes his hands off on his jeans, clearing his throat.   
  
“Eh, it says ‘Niall does his thing’ now, ‘M not sure what that means.” Harry says awkwardly, voice soft and uncertain.   
  
Niall chuckles, can’t believe Lou wrote that down.   
  
“She wrote that, yeah?” He asks Harry, still not believing she’d do that.   
  
“Eh, yeah, says right here.” He gets the list Lou gave him and points it out for Niall. And they both look at each other, chuckling softly.   
  
“Unbelievable,” Niall mutters, “I think you’ve done just fine, Harry.” He assures the boy. “No need for me to do my thing.” He says, chuckles.   
  
He stands up from his chair than, not wanting to waste any more time on getting out of this room, out of this awkward situation and getting his uncomfortable problem out of his jeans.   
  
But Harry isn’t done yet and just as Niall stands up, Harry leans in to grab the hairspray from the table, making them both to jump into each other. Knocking their heads together.   
  
“Oh my god,” Niall whimpers, “Oh god, I’m so sorry, are you alright?” He asks Harry, concerned, while the boy is grabbing at his head.   
  
“God, no sorry, all my fault.” Harry says fast. “Shit, my head hurts a bit.” He says to Niall, giving him a small smile and Niall can’t help himself anymore.   
  
“’M so sorry”, he says again, softer this time. He moves closer to Harry’s body and his hand moves up to Harry’s head, stroking the side of his head, the hair that curls around his face, tugging a while strand behind his ear.   
  
Harry looks a bit confused at first, not really prepared to Niall’s gentleness but he recovers quickly. And a blush takes over his cheeks, while he leans into Niall’s touch.   
  
He closes his eyes before he meets Niall’s eyes again, and Niall is stunned by this boy, by how pretty he is.   
  
“’S alright now.” Harry whispers softly, giving Niall a shy smile.   
  
“You sure?” Niall asks, leaning closer to Harry, giving a soft kiss on his temple, and another below that one, and then another one right where his cheekbone starts.   
  
“Hmm,” Harry hums softly while Niall keeps placing gentle and soft kisses on the side of his head, his cheek, his jaw. “Not so sure anymore, now.” He whispers.   
  
Niall hums, nods almost unnoticeable while his hand slides around Harry’s thin waist, bringing his body closer to Niall’s. And then his lips move to Harry’s mouth. And then he finally kisses those soft, plump, pink lips.   
 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please tell me if you find one.


End file.
